The Ultimate Challenge
by Mental Toast Goddess
Summary: Drabbles of the SasuNaru persuasion twenty different sets of one word prompts.
1. Part 01: Emotions

**Title**: Emotions

**Author**: Mental Toast Goddess

**Summary**: SasuNaru drabbles with the prompt emotions, part one of the Ultimate Challenge. Ten one word prompts inspired by ten different emotions a minimum of one hundred words.

**Warnings**: Nothing really.

**Rating**: PG

**Happy**

Naruto couldn't ever remember being this happy before, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face no matter how hard he tried, and sometimes he'd find himself giggling madly at absolutely nothing. Except for now, he wasn't laughing because of nothing, he was laughing because of someone, his someone, his special person, his Sasuke. He grinned up at the dark haired onyx eyed boy before him another fit of laughter was welling up inside him. He could see the annoyance in Sasuke's deep dark eyes, he knew that the boy before him was getting fed up with his unpredictable laughing fits, but Naruto didn't mind, because he could see behind that. And behind the annoyance was love acceptance and happiness, happiness much like the one that Naruto was feeling now.

**Sad**

Tears filled Naruto's eyes and clouded his vision as he looked towards Sasuke. He was smiling; his normally dark features were lit up by a smile, a smile that wasn't for him. His dark eyes seemed livelier than usual brightened by the love Naruto knew Sasuke must have felt now, a love that wasn't for him. The Uchiha was even laughing now. Sasuke Uchiha was laughing and smiling and in love and none of it was for him, it was all for her. And though Naruto was happy that his two best friends had managed to find love within each other, he couldn't help but feel sad. Sad that it wasn't him Sasuke was holding right now, sad that it wasn't him Sasuke was laughing with, sad that he wasn't the one Sasuke was in love with. Sad Naruto felt sad, so very sad and cold.

**Joy**

Joy wasn't a very common feeling to Naruto, hell it wasn't even a common word to his vocabulary. Sure he smiled and laughed and looked happy, but he'd never truly experienced Joy. That is until Sasuke came along. It was rather odd, every time they argued with each other, every time he yelled at Sasuke, every time Sasuke insulted him, Naruto could feel this strange emotion over coming him. It was a warm feeling that spread through every fiber of his being, a feeling that made Naruto smile a real true smile. He never really truly understood it, and it actually took him a very long time to realize that what he was feeling was joy.

**Vengeful**

Sasuke could feel a bitter rage festering deep with in him. This was something he's felt for a very long time only now it was worse, far worse. As he stared at the broken bloody mangled body in his arms. What had once been bright excited fierce blue eyes that could convey emotions Sasuke could only dream of having were now dull lifeless orbs. What once was beautiful blond hair was now a matted bloody mess. And warm tan skin looked grey and felt so cold. It was unnatural how death looked when it took over Naruto. Sasuke held the body of his special person close to his own and let out a roar of rage forever cursing his elder brother. The vengeance he sought from his brother now increased tenfold, the bastard had taken everything Sasuke had ever held near and dear, and he was going to kill Itachi if that was the last thing he ever did.

**Hope**

For the longest time Sasuke had always believed that his whole existence was strictly dedicated to being an avenger, to hating his elder brother, to getting revenge. This was why he couldn't understand this feeling that was slowly taking over him whenever he was near Naruto. This fuzzy feeling that made him ask for more, than just revenge. Naruto always believed that he'd never have love, never have someone to be with for the rest of his life. He always felt that no one would ever see past what was trapped inside of him to ever truly love him. But then Sasuke knew didn't he? Sasuke knew and yet that didn't seem to change anything about how the Uchiha felt towards Naruto. Neither Naruto or Sasuke ever truly understood this feeling that they had concerning each other, nether of them really understood what hope was. But that didn't meant they couldn't feel it.

**Compassion**

Sasuke didn't ever pretend to understand anyone's pain. He didn't even pretend to care about it. But sometimes when he looks at Naruto and sees the shear determination to be noticed, he sees a kindred spirit. Because Naruto knows what it's like to come home to an empty house and have no one there to great him, Naruto knows what it's like too have to do everything for himself. Their pain was different because Naruto had been alone from the beginning and Sasuke had his bonds ripped away from him, but Sasuke still understood. Sasuke still felt a great amount of compassion towards Naruto, because they both shared the same pain.

**Shy**

Naruto stared apprehensively at Sasuke, a thick blush encompassing his tan cheeks. He wanted so desperately to walk over to the pale boy and talk to him, but he just couldn't. Because Sasuke was everything Naruto wasn't and could never be. Sasuke was beautiful and stoic popular loved. Naruto was just some monster, he could never be like Sasuke, could never be with Sasuke. He tried everyday to get the words out to say something anything, but Naruto can't make the words come out of his mouth. He mentally curses his crippling shyness when he fails yet again and turns away, to walk home.

**Broody**

Dark eyes flickered towards the warm body that lay next to his, fast asleep. Naruto knew what pain was that much was for sure. He was alone just like Sasuke, he had no parents or siblings. Everyday when he went home his house was empty, just like Sasuke's. What was worse, Naruto didn't have friends, Sasuke had dozens upon dozens of people practically begging to be his friend. Naruto always screwed up, and Sasuke always managed to surpass Naruto in every facet. And yet, somehow Naruto managed to smile and laugh the way he did. In a way Sasuke could only ever dream of doing. Sasuke watched Naruto for a few more moments musing slightly on their likes and differences hoping to understand how Naruto could manage to still be so dammed happy all the time.

**Confused**

Naruto was completely and utterly confused. He didn't understand any of this. This feeling he got whenever he looked at Sasuke or whenever Sasuke looked at him. He didn't understand the way his heart beat faster whenever he and Sasuke managed to have any form of skin on skin contact. He didn't understand why his face grew hot sometimes when he thought of Sasuke. He didn't know why he felt as though he _needed_ something desperately from Sasuke, hell he didn't even know what this something was. Naruto would probably never understand any of the dreams he had about Sasuke, nor would he very know why the dark haired boy did things to him in those dreams. Naruto was very confused indeed.

**Lonely**

Naruto stared at the bed that was now entirely too big for him with tears in his eyes. He walked around his now empty apartment feeling so much more alone they he ever thought possible. He remembered once how Sasuke yelled at him for not understanding how truly painful it was to have and to hold onto something and that have it ripped away from you in the blink of an eye. Naruto hadn't understood it then but he did now. True loneliness, what he felt before was nothing to what he was feeling now. He had love and happiness everything he could have ever wanted but it was all gone now. And Naruto couldn't ever remember feeling to empty, so scarred, so alone.


	2. Part 02: Colors

**Title**: Colors

**Author**: Mental Toast Goddess

**Summary**: SasuNaru drabbles with the prompt colors, part two of the Ultimate Challenge. Ten one word prompts inspired by ten different colors a minimum of one hundred words.

**Warnings**: Sexual innuendo as well as sexual situations.

**Rating**: M

**Red**

Everything was so red. Blood red eyes lit with the wisdom and bloodlust of a thousand years, alert and ready to take full advantage of momentary freedom. Red blood drenched over the bodies of fallen enemies, enemies and Sasuke. Sasuke too covered in his own blood, his pale body colored in red. His eyes to, his normal charcoal eyes were a deep Sharingan crimson. Naruto's blood red eyes twitched over to Sasuke's broken bloody body taking in the sight of red under the red sunset, his breath hitched as he continued to watch the boy before him very closely. Slowly Sasuke got up onto shaky legs and limped over to Naruto with great effort he leaned against the male before him "It's over now" he whispers, and slowly red eyes begin to turn their usual innocent cerulean blue. Blinking slightly in confusion Naruto takes in the sight before him, red so much red everywhere. Crimson the color of death.

**Blue**

For as long as Naruto cared to remember Sasuke's favorite color had always been blue. It was the color of the Uchiha's clothes, as well as his bed sheets. It was also the color of Naruto's eyes, which was why Sasuke said he liked the color blue the most. Naruto however didn't really like blue very much; to him blue reminded the blonde of sadness and grief. Blue was the color of rain and tears, blue was the color of pain. But Sasuke didn't see that as what the color meant. Actually Naruto wasn't sure why Sasuke loved blue so much, he just knew that the Uchiha better damn well appreciate what Naruto was doing for him. Because there sat the blonde in Sasuke's bed in a short tight blue dress that hugged his body in all the right places. Sasuke really, _really_ loved the color blue.

**Yellow**

Sasuke thought that maybe if he tried hard enough he could really love the color yellow. After all Naruto's blonde hair sometimes seemed to be a vibrant yellow color, yellow as the sun in some cases. It was also the yellowness of the sun that made Naruto's skin the healthy golden tan that it was now. Yellow also happened to be the color of honey, sweet confectionary honey that was sticky and just plain yummy. Sasuke stuck a finger in his mouth and leisurely sucked the honey of off the digit, and stared down at Naruto. Impossibly endless tan skin all covered in sticky sweet yellow honey. Yes Sasuke could really grow to love the color yellow.

**Green**

Sasuke was absolutely livid. He was angry jealous envious whatever you wanted to call it. His normally pale skin was literally turning green with envy. Jealous, envious, covetous, you name it Sasuke was it. Because there was Neji with Naruto, his Naruto, whispering things into the blonds' ear. Sasuke couldn't hear what they were but it must have been funny because of the way Naruto blushed and giggled madly whenever Neji pulled away. Grumbling slightly to himself face contorted with rage skin still tinted an unhealthy green, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto by the wrist and dragged the protesting blond off intent on teaching Naruto what it meant to date Sasuke. The Uchiha turns around when he hears Naruto giggling again "Looks like someone's been bit by the green-eyed monster" Naruto mused smirking. Sasuke's unhealthy green skin is now flushing an equally unhealthy red.

**Orange**

Sasuke was really starting to get sick and tired of the color orange. It was everywhere. Naruto's clothes were orange; his entire fricken wardrobe was that blasphemous color. The walls in his apartment were painted that sickly color. All of the pillows blankets and bed sheets Naruto owned were the bright orange color. Sasuke felt as though he should rip the hair off his head, because sometimes it really seemed as though Naruto loved the color more than he loved Sasuke. And really what kind of a ninja wore orange anyway it was _so_ conspicuous, although Sasuke shouldn't have been talking what with his wardrobe containing a lot of navy blue, but still. Sasuke let out a growl of rage as he finally blurted out a question that had been haunting him for quite sometime. "Do you love the color orange more then you love me" he demanded. And Naruto the dammed blond actually had the nerve, the audacity, the balls to think about it "hmm I don't know Sasuke, I'm honestly not sure, but it's a definite possibility" and with that Naruto walks away leaving behind a stunned and sputtering Sasuke. It was clear now to the Uchiha that orange clearly was an evil color.

**Purple**

Sasuke's breath hitched slightly in his throat as he stared at the body before him. Normally beautiful tanned skin was now marred and scarred covered from head to toe in bruises. Ugly purple bruises and blotches covered Naruto's skin. Sasuke felt an unbridled rage towards those who had done this to his blond, his Naruto. His blue eyes were tucked safely behind dark purple and swollen eyelids. If Sasuke had been anyone else he might of thrown-up what little lunch he'd eaten that day, as his eyes traveled up and down Naruto's unconscious form. Never in all his wildest dreams had Sasuke ever imagined something so horrifying to be happening. Sasuke had never seen the color purple look to terrifying before.

**Black**

A cold darkness encompassed itself around Sasuke. It felt like an eternity being wrapped in this blackness. It became so absolute that it was all he could see hear or feel. It felt so familiar and yet utterly strange. This black world he now lived in made Sasuke forget about everything, from the vengeance he wished to exact from his brother, to desperately gaining the power to obtain said revenge. Sasuke didn't mind forgetting all about that, he didn't mind succumbing to the familiarity and odd cold comfort gained from this black world. But then Sasuke could hear something, it sounded like a voice. "Sasuke please don't do this, please stay with me Sasuke. Come back to me Sasuke-teme please don't die on me" the voice begged, and Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he knew this voice. Sasuke reached out to this voice, even though he knew that this voice would take him away from the comfort that was the black world, Sasuke didn't care he needed to be near the voice. The voice that represented warmth love and brightness everything that the black world was not.

**White**

Everything around Naruto was white. It was odd how light he felt. It was almost as if Naruto had no body, almost as if here Naruto was nothing but a floating consciousness. And it felt damn good not to have to worry about anything. About the anger and hate in the villagers' eyes, about becoming a monster, about getting Sasuke back. Immediately Naruto regretted thinking about Sasuke because almost instantly his beautiful white warm world was gone. In its place Naruto was left with the cold reality that was weighing down on him in a way gravity never could. Naruto wished desperately for the simplicity and warmth of the white world of his. He just couldn't take the darkness of reality; he needed to stay ignorantly blissful in the white world for just a little longer.

**Pink**

At first Sasuke hated the color pink, he hated it with a vengeance. He hated the color more than any color in the history of colors could ever dream of being hated. He hated pink because it was girly and useless like Sakura. But now Sasuke honestly didn't think he could hate pink nearly as much anymore, not with the way Naruto looked. His normally tan face now had a pink tinge to it, his lips were pink and kiss swollen not to mention the pink tongue that darted out of Naruto's pink mouth to lick all the way up Sasuke's erection. Then Naruto wraps his pink lips around Sasuke's cock, and the Uchiha throws his had back and moans loudly, thinking to himself that maybe pink wasn't so bad after all.

**Grey**

Naruto had never truly believed that every thing was black and white; he knew that there were some grey areas in life. Like when a weaker person goes up against a stronger person, the strong doesn't always win. This in itself was a grey area. But Naruto had always thought that a girl was supposed to like a guy, and a guy was supposed to like a girl. Nevertheless Naruto couldn't stop his eyes from wondering up Sasuke's muscular form. He couldn't stop his mouth from salivating at the though of getting a taste of said muscular form. And he couldn't stop a tent from forming in his pants at the thought of all the things that he would let Sasuke do to him. Naruto swallowed thickly a small pink blush tainting his cheeks as he mused on yet another grey area that existed in life.


End file.
